Number One Rule, Don't Fall In Love
by AngelGrey
Summary: Porter Jackson is known for his words and sarcasm. He can bend almost any rule in the angel rule book and get away with it. But when one girl comes along, what has all of a sudden made him speechless? PorterXOC R&Review Changed Title
1. New Girl

**Hey there. So here I am with a story for Wingin it! Yes, I am Canadian and Proud! I actually do like this show, and I had this idea for awhile, even before Denise came. **

**So, just clarifying, Denise does not exist in this story! And my OC may seem a little bland in this chapter, but don't worry, I will change it up.**

**I hope people do like Winging it as much as I do so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: New Girl**

"Dr. Cassabi!" yelled Carl as he quickly walked into the room.

"No need to yell Carl," said Mr. Cassabi, "I'm here, not 'upstairs'," referring to where he really lives.

Dr Cassabi turned around, realizing no one was there, "Carl?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'm standing right here," Carl muttered. But Dr Cassabi saw no one.

"Carl, please don't tell me that you're..."

"Invisible...Yeah I am! Where's Porter?" said the invisible boy.

"He's just getting his Magic recalibration certificate renewed," he said still not knowing which direction to talk to.

"And he couldn't tell me this?"

"What happened?"

"So, I see a cute girl walking by right, and apparently there's something stuck in my teeth, so I tell Porter to make it disappear, and guess what?"

"He made more than the spinach disappear right?"

"I know you can't see me, but I'm nodding my head right now," said Carl sarcastically.

"Just stand near the coat rack," Dr Cassabi ordered. Making sure no one was looking, he used his angel magic, and turned the 16 year old boy visible again.

"Thanks," Carl said relieved, "I'm glad to see me again,"

"Don't worry, I'll talked to Porter when he comes back," Dr Cassabi said. The bell rang, and Carl went out to his final class.

* * *

><p>Carl, still looking at his feet, making sure they don't disappear, accidently tripped on his shoelaces as he bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh no!" yelled a female voice. Carl put his head up, seeing that he bumped into a girl, about his age, with brown curly hair. Her books were all over the floor and so was her guitar case.

"I am so sorry," said Carl picking up her books, "I am such a klutz most of the time,"

"No it's ok," the girl replied, " I can say the same thing about myself,"

They both got up, Carl handing back her guitar case. The girl had big brown eyes, and wearing a casual leather jacket with dark jeans.

"I'm Carl," he said, holding out his hand.

"Uhh...I would shake it, but my hands are kinda full," she pointed out.

"Oh, yeah..." said Carl, embaressed.

"I'm Veronica, but please just call me Roni," she said smiling.

"I haven't seen you around," he realized, "Are you new?"

"Yeah, My mom and I just moved 2 blocks from here," she said.

"Me too...I mean I didn't move there...I've always lived there...with my mom...and my sister...and I'm just gonna stop talking," he continued mumbling as she laughed slightly.

Suddenly, the sound of a Ukelele were in the halls.

"Come on let's walk to class, Don't forget your hall pass," The students started emptying the halls.

"Should I be scared of him?" asked Roni.

"Sometimes," Carl nodded.

"Carl Montclaire, seems you've met our newest student, Veronica Blake," said Principal Malone.

"Yeah, we just met," she said happily.

"Now Montclaire, I'm volunteering you to show Ms Blake here around,"

"Sure thing sir," he agreed.

"Now there's the positive attitude I love to see at Bennet High," he smiled continuing to play his Ukelele.

He continued down the halls as Roni and Carl were left alone in the halls.

"Well, the next class I have is history," she said.

"Same here," he nodded, "Now if you don't mind, I think I should carry some of those books,"

"Thank you," she said, "I just need to get a locker buddy,"

Carl smiled, but kept that idea to himself. He didn't want to seem like a desperate guy.

"Don't worry, alot of people here are nice," he assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<strong>

Carl sat at his usual table with Alex, waiting for Jane to join them.

"Am I late?" said a familiar voice joining them.

"Well Porter, I didn't see you at gym, but at the same time, no one saw me either," Carl said annoyed.

"Yeah...sorry about that,"

"Its ok Carl, I get stuck in the lockerroom all the time," said Alex, "I forget the combination to the doorknob,"

"You know the doorknob doesn't have a combination," laughed Porter.

"That's why there's no numbers, Thanks Porter," said Alex happily, "You guys keep talking, I'm gonna get a drink."

As Alex left, Porter continued, "Ok, I'm sorry for leaving you invisible, but I had to be on time for the..."

"Forget about that for a moment," interrupted Carl, "Something major happened before history today,"

"Please don't tell me you fell in the trash can again?" asked Porter, "I can't keep covering you for that,"

"No, not that!" he muttered, "But I did trip into a girl,"

"You know you're suppose to casually bump into them right, not trip on them and make them your safety mat," Porter laughed.

"Hahaha, your humor kills me," Carl exclaimed, "But she was ok with it, plus she's new and guess whose showing her around the school this week,"

"Ahh...playing the old 'helping the new kid' trick huh," said Porter, "I hope she speaks English this time,"

"Yeah, and she's totally cool, down to earth..."

"Plus hot right?" Porter added.

"Please, I am not that shallow..." he protested, "But she does look nice..."

"Ha! I guess you can do things without me," said Porter, "I'll be getting my Angel Wings soon enough,"

"Yeah, and here she comes," said Carl as they both looked up. Roni and Jane both were walking towards their table.

"Carl, you should have told me that she plays guitar," said Jane, "You have to come over one time so we can practice,"

"Totally," agreed Roni, "Plus, I can lend you that Fefe Dobson CD,"

"Hey Roni, this is my cousin Porter," said Carl, "and Porter this is Roni,"

"Yeah, I heard about you," she said putting out her hand, but Porter didn't take it. He was oddly staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uhhh...yeah, sorry I just remembered, I have to go to Principal Malone and get...something," he said quickly getting up and leaving.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Roni concerned.

"No, no..." assured Carl, "Porter is just being, Porter. But trust me, he's a great guy once you get to know him,"

The three ate started to eat their lunch, "Hey Roni, I heard you were looking for a locker buddy, I don't mind if you want?"

"Really?" she said happily.

"Yeah, I don't take up much space anyway,"

_There goes that plan_, thought Carl.


	2. Snow

**Shout out to Lord Shockwave. Appreciate it :) So just want to clear something, Denise doesn't exist (yet) but Dennis does. Thanks! Enjoy and Review.**

**Porter POV**

Roni! What is she doing here? _I haven't seen her since last year..._

"Hey Roni, this is my cousin Porter," said Carl, "and Porter this is Roni."

"Yeah, I heard about you," she said putting out her hand, but I was too stunned to react. _I guess she really didn't remember me._

"Are you okay?" she asked taking her hand back slowly.

"Uhhh...yeah, sorry I just remembered, I have to go to Principal Malone and get...something," I said quickly. _Nice move Porter!_ Way to make yourself look more of an idiot.

I got up and went around the corner of the cafeteria. When the coast was clear, I beamed myself to Dr Cassabi's office.

"Dr Cassabi," I exclaimed getting his attention.

"Porter, just the AIT I wanted to see," he said, "Now I guess I should be mad that you left Carl invisible today?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said trying to avoid trouble.

"But, I'm too proud of you to get angry," he smiled.

"Huh?" I said stunned. Dr Cassabi proud of me? Did I hear that right?

"You got your results back for your Magic recalibration test," he explained, "You scored remarkable. Better than most full angels,"

"Really?" I smiled shocked, "I guess I am that good,"

"Not so fast mister," Dr Cassabi said, "You still have things to work on...like your AIT assignment,"

I rolled my eyes. He always had to burst my bubble, "I'm serious Porter, you could probably one of the greatest Angels if you concentrated on your magic,"

"Wow," I muttered, I didn't know he was THAT serious. "Anyway, before I make that ego of yours any bigger, did you want something?" he asked.

Roni! I can't believe I forgot, "Yeah, I had to tell you something important,"

"Ok..."

"Well, there's this new girl in our class,"

All of a sudden, someone beamed in. It was Dennis.

"Dr Cassabi!" he yelled.

"Why is everyone yelling my name today?"

"Sorry Dr Cassabi but the Head Angels want to see you right away," he said urgently.

"The Head Angels? Then I must go right away," he said, "Sorry Porter, we can discuss this some other time."

Before I could say anything, Dennis and Dr Cassabi dissapeared. Guess I'm on my own now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Carl, anyday now!" I yelled from the stairs.

"What are you my mother?" said Carl coming down the stairs wearing his winter jacket.

"Anyday now Carl!" yelled Carl's mom from the kitchen.

"See..." I pointed out.

"I don't see why you want to go to school so desperately," said Carl, "I hate snow."

"I'm an angel," I whispered, "The winter is our specialty,"

"Yeah during the holidays," corrected Carl, "But now you're just a student going to Bennet High,"

We both went outside as Carl closed the door.

"Can't you just beam us to school?" Carl asked, "I don't want to walk through the snow,"

"You complain way too much," I said, "Plus Dr Cassabi is up on my case about my magic. I can only use it for my assignment."

"Come on whose gonna know?" he pleaded.

"Exercise is good for you Carl," I laughed. I didn't mind the snow. Winter was my favourite season throughout the year.

As we started to walk, across the street we saw a girl walking by herself towards the same direction. She was bundled up in her jacket and scarf. It was Roni. Before Carl looked up, she slipped and fell on the sidewalk.

"That's gotta hurt," I said. Carl looked at the same direction.

We both crossed the street as Carl helped her up.

"Thanks," she said, "See I told you I was clumsy," Same old Roni, I thought.

"Nah, it's just ice," Carl said, "Not much of a fan of winter?"

"No I like winter," she said, "I hate ice,"

Roni looked at me with her brown eyes. "Hey," she said, "I didn't properly introduce myself yesterday, although you did run off."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, "I just had some things to do,"

"Porter right?" she asked as I nodded, "Cool name,"

I smiled. "So you live right across the street?" I asked.

"Yup," she pointed, "Oh and by the way Carl, tell your mom thanks for the cake,"

"Wait! My mom made you a cake!" Carl exclaimed, "I fear for your health,"

"Ha! I'm pretty sure it was store bought," she replied.

"Good, you don't wanna die on your second day of school," Carl sugesseted, "Wait till the second week,"

"Carl, don't scare her," I said.

"High school drama, follows you everywhere," she said. We all walked into school, getting the snow off of us.

"Porter, do you mind if you show Roni her first class. I have to go give Alex his Cds back," Carl said.

"Uhhh..." I tried to think of something, "Why don't I give the Cds?"

"Um, it's ok," Carl said weirded out, "I kinda wanted to ask him something. See you guys later."

Akward...Now I completely gave her the impression I didn't want to be around her.

"So where's your first class?" I tried to ask.

"I can take a hint Porter," she said, "If you don't want to show me around whatever,"

"No it's not that," I protested.

"I don't expect everyone to like me, but come on, what did I do to you?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing...I don't," I tried to explain.

"I'll find my first class by myself thank you," she said holding her books and walking down the halls. Why did she have to be stubborn?

She suddenly stopped at the bulletin board looking at a paper. I walked behind, looking at what she was. It was an audition form for the winter play.

"You interested in acting?" I asked.

"No..." she shook her head, "I remember the last time, not gonna go through that horror again."

A group of students also pushed through to get to the board. One blonde took her pink pen from her bag and signed the audition form.

"Wait till everyone sees me, Brittney, front and centre as Snow White," she announced, "I was born to play a princess,"

Roni sighed as she made it passed the hallway. I wish I could tell her, but I know I would get in more than trouble.


	3. Angel News

**Angel News**

**Roni POV**

There was something about him. Porter Jackson. He had this "attitude" that made him seem cocky. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't judge people right away, but something about him seemed familiar.

I guess I was kind of too hard on him. I turned around to talk to him, but he disappered. That was quick, I thought. The bell didn't even ring yet.

Now I was confused, and I didn't know which way to go. I guess I could ask someone, but everyone seemed to be too busy paying attention to the blonde girl.

I decided to walk through the halls, see where it took me, and luckily I found Jane near her locker.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Oh hey Roni!" she smiled back, "Where's Carl? Isn't he suppose to be helping you?"

"Yeah, he had to give something to Alex," I said.

"And he leaves you alone? Typical Carl," she laughed.

"No, he's sweet," I said smiling, "It's hard being the new girl,"

"Well come on New Girl," she said closing her locker, "Let's get to class,"

I nodded and followed her to our Math class.

* * *

><p><strong>Porter POV<strong>

I beamed myself to Dr Cassabi. If I didn't tell him about Roni, I was seriously going to lose it.

"Dr Cassabi, please tell me you're not busy now," I said.

He was arranging some paper on his desk, "No Porter, but I do have great news from the Head Angels,"

"The Head Angels?" I wondered.

"They wanted me to congragulate you, They are impressed from your performance and are nominating you for the Angel of The Year Award,"

The Angel of the Year Award? That was like the most top notch award any being could get. When you get this award, you recieve extraordinary angel magic and can do almost anything.

"Me?" I stuttered.

"I am so proud of you Porter," he said, "Being one the first AIT ever to be nominated."

That was true. No other AIT has ever been nominated for this award since EVER.

"But you have to be careful Porter, they do know about all your magic problems in the past,"

"Don't worry, I won't," I promised.

I headed out the door as the bell rang. Then I remembered that I didn't tell Dr Cassabi about my problem. I quickly turned around but bumped into someone.

"How do I always end up on the floor?" she muttered. I looked up at her big brown eyes. Roni.

"I am so sorry," I quickly said.

"Nah, I just realized that the floor just likes me," she tried to joke.

"Look Roni, I wasn't trying to avoid you," I tried to explain, "It's just I've kind of been stressed lately."

"I completely understand," she said, "And I'm sorry. Sometimes I just judge people way to fast, and you didn't deserve that,"

"Friends," I said holding out my hand.

She nodded her head, "Friends," and she took my hand. Then the strangest shiver went through my body. I'm pretty sure it was my angel magic. This quick feel of electricty shocked both of our hands as she let go.

"Umm..." she tried talk as she had a weird look on her face, "Sorry, strangest sense of Deja vu,"

She quickly walked passed me as I tried to wonder what happen.

"What was that about?" asked Carl approaching from behind me.

"What? Uh Nothing, just talking," I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"There is something up with you Porter," he said, "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it,"

"I'm good, trust me," I said.

"Fine, fine," Carl said giving up, "Anyway I was thinking of inviting Roni over for dinner,"

I quickly looked at him dead in the eye, "What, why...I mean your mom's cooking remember?"

"Yeah, that's where you come in," he said, "Just offer to do the cooking for the night. I'm heard your an angel at cooking."

"Haha, how does that make you popular again?" I asked trying to avoid this situation.

"Look, she's new. Like you said before, being friends with the new girl can help with popularity, plus I'm just being nice."

"You like her don't you?" I said.

"Come on Porter, you are just...yeah I just can't deny it," Carl scoffed, "She's cool, plus I think she likes me."

I slightly laughed, "You think she likes you?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Carl asked, kind of offended.

"Believe me, Roni is the type of girl who..." I stopped myself. Idiot, don't make it obvious, "...would appreciate it if you cooked the meal,"

"Yeah I guess," Carl said, "Well wish me luck."

Carl walked off towards Jane's locker, which is where Jane and Roni were standing.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Awkward Moments

**Akward Moments**

**Carl POV**

_Clean shirt_...Check

_Bribing my mom not to cook_...Check

_Spagetthi and Meatballs_...Check

Everything was good. I hoped anyway. Roni said yes to come over tonight. I was really happy, plus I wanted to make a good impression.

On cue, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs, "I got it!" I yelled, and I opened the door.

She was standing there smiling, "Hey Carl," she said as I let her in, and another woman followed from behind her.

"This is my mom," she said. The woman was a bit taller than Roni, with long, brunette hair like her daughter, but it was curly.

"It's nice to meet you," I welcomed her, "My mom is in the living room,"

"Thanks, and I hope your mother doesn't mine that I brought desert," she said as I noticed the tray she was holding.

"She will love you for them," I smiled taking them from her hands.

"Let me help you in the kitchen," said Roni as she took off her coat. Her mother went into the living room as we went to the kitchen and I put the tray on the counter.

"Dinner is almost ready," I exclaimed.

"Wow, you made all of this," she said amazed, "It smells really good,"

"Thanks, I hope it tastes just as good," I laughed, "Would you like to taste?"

She nodded her head. I took the wooden spoon and scooped a bit of the sauce.

"Be careful it's hot," I warned. She blew on the spoon and tasted a bit of the sauce as I still held the spoon.

"It's delicious," she nodded, "Who knew you were this good?"

"I know I didn't," said Becky coming in, "I'm Becky," she said introducing herself to Roni.

"I'm Roni," she said, "Now aren't you adorable? What happened to you Carl?"

"I like this girl," said Becky nodding, "She speaks the truth,"

"Go away Becky!" I exclaimed.

"I was just kidding Carl," Roni laughed, "You are very adorable,"

I slightly felt my cheeks turn warmer as I laughed a nervous chuckle, "See Becky,"

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go see what Porter is doing," she said as she left.

"Porter lives with you?" questioned Roni.

"Yeah, his dad is out on business," I stated the cover up story we used for him, "So he usually stays with us,"

"Oh cool," she muttered.

As if on cue, Porter walked into the kitchen, "Something smells good," he said and then he looked at Roni, "Oh hey Roni,"

"Hey Porter," she said back. They were both acting odd.

"I guess you guys can go set the plates on the table," I annonced, "I'll just get this done,"

"Yeah, sure," agreed Roni. They both got a couple of plates and forks as they made there way out of the kitchen.

There is definetly something wrong with those two.

* * *

><p>Porter POV<p>

Whatever you do Porter, don't lose your cool. She loved you for that, I thought.

"These brownies are excellent Sara," said Carl's mom to Roni's, "You have to give me the recipe,"

"Actually Roni made them, she's the little chef in our family," she smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Montclaire, but I can say the same thing about Carl," she nodded, "Dinner was great."

I looked over at Carl who was busy staring at Roni. He must really like her. **But why should I care?**

"Let me put this away," said Carl getting up to take away the plates.

"Yeah, I'll help," said Roni getting up as well.

They both made there way to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm taking a brownie and going to my room," said Becky.

"I think I'm going to help Carl and Roni," I said taking the remaining plates.

I got up and stood right out side of the kitchen. They were busy talking.

"Well why not?" asked Carl. _What were they talking about?_

"Trust me Carl? I can't," she answered.

"Jane told me you loved to act, this would be perfect," he insisted. _They must have been talking about the play._

"I just want to fit in," she answered, "No weird embaressing moments, at least until the second week of school."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked putting down the plates.

"Shoot," she replied.

_Was he going to ask he out?_

"What's up with you and Porter?" he asked. _Damm! Why did he have to ask that?_

"Me and Porter?" she repeated, "Nothing, well I guess nothing. Honestly I'm not sure."

"What, do you two like each other?" he asked again.

"It's weird," she tried to explain, "I just met him, but then I feel like I've seen him before. Sorry, I must be sounding like a freak."

"No, it's okay," said Carl sounding disappointed, "I just wanted to make sure,"

"I'm sorry if..." she tried to say.

"No, it's ok," Carl interrupted, "I think I'm just going up to my room for a bit."

Carl quickly turned around and left the kitchen, without noticing me. Roni looked sorry, she looked like she wished she never said.

* * *

><p>I had to set this straight. I can't keep this a secret from Carl anymore. I ran upstairs and opened our room. He was sitting on his bed, playing with a small handheld game.<p>

"Yo, man I really have to talk to you," I started.

"Like what? How you liked Roni and didn't bother to tell me?" Carl said sounding pissed off, "You know how much of an idiot I look right now?"

"Look, I'm sorry," I tried to apologize, "I guess you should know the whole story."

Carl looked at me confused, putting down his game, "What whole story?"


	5. Unforgetable

_**UnForgetable**_

**Porter POV**

I took a deep breath and started, "Before you, Roni was my assignment,"

"What?" Carl exclaimed with a confused look.

"Just listen..." I said, "Dr Cassabi gave me my first assignment after my training; To help Veronica Blake get rid of her stage fright,"

"I guess that didn't go well," Carl said, remembering she didn't want to sign up for the play.

I shook my head, "Not at all, she freaked out everytime she got on stage. Even when I tried to help with my magic, it made it worse, and we got into fights."

"I wouldn't be surprised,"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"You put the audience in their underwear!" she exclaimed. We were backstage after her fail audition for_

_"I thought it was funny," I continued to laugh._

_"I didn't know whether to cry or run," she complained._

_"Hey, you decided to freeze up there, I just decided to help,"_

_"You suck Porter," she said throwing her script at him, "Why can't you use your angel magic right for once,"_

_"Lighten up," I defended myself, "At this rate, I'm never going to get my wings,"_

_"Well sorry," she argued sarcastically, "But I didn't ask for help,"_

_"Whatever," I scoffed. I thought she would show some appreciation, but I guess that wasn't much help._

* * *

><p>"You actually did that!" exclaimed Carl.<p>

"Hey, it was pretty funny," I chuckled, "Anyway, eventually that hate, turned into an almost like, which turned into a like like,"

"So you guys have a history, I get it," frowned Carl, "But wait, she hasn't mentioned any of this. She seemed like she doesn't even know you,"

"She doesn't remember," I said sadly sitting on my bed, "The Angel council found out about us, and after a couple of warnings they separated us. They erased her memory of me,"

Carl sat there stunned, "That's harsh man, so all this time you've been trying to hide your feelings for her,"

I nodded and kept silent. I didn't know what else to say, "I'm sorry Carl, I know how much you liked her,"

He shook his head and slightly smiled, "No, I'm just glad you told me the truth. But honestly, I think her memory is coming back,"

"Yeah, me too, I want to tell her but,"

"But what," said Carl getting up, "What has ever stopped Porter from breaking the rules before?"

He was right. I never thought Carl would be giving me girl advice. "So I should tell her?"

"If she makes you happy, forget the council man," argued Carl, "You're a great person...I mean angel, so you deserve to be happy too,"

"Thanks Carl," I nodded, "You're the best fake cousin I ever had,"

I quickly ran downstairs, and went into the kitchen. There I saw Carl's mom and Roni's mom cleaning while Becky was eating the last brownie.

"Umm...where did Roni go?" I asked calmly.

"Oh she wasn't feeling well," her mom said, "So she decided to head home,"

I might still be able to catch her. I ran to the door grabbing my jacket running out across the street.

I saw Roni, just a couple of feet in front of her house, wrapped in her jacket and red scarf.

"Hey Roni, wait up!" I exclaimed.

She quickly turned around looking confused, "Porter? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," I said.

"Did you talk to Carl?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, but that's not what I needed to say,"

She looked at me with her warm brown eyes, "This is going to sound weird, but we have met before,"

"We have?" she questioned.

"We know each other, pretty well actually," I started.

"Porter, I really don't know what you're..." I interrupted her as I made a white rose appear in my hand.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"I need you to remember Roni," I said to her, "I'm an Angel,"

She looked at me in silence, "Are you crazy or something?" she said angrily about to turn around until I said,

"You liked to be called Roni, because you think when people say Veronica it takes forever," I started.

"Wait..how.." she said, but I interrupted again, "You hate the colour green, you love icecream in the winter, you couldn't dance if your life depended on it, and you love white roses a million times better than red ones," I finished as I put the rose in her hands. My angel magic did the rest. I was really hoping that this would turn out right.

Her eyes widened as she slightly looked shocked, "Porter? You are an angel," she said rememebering.

"You remember everything," I asked.

"Kind of," she said, "It's all coming back to me slowly. They erased my memory because I told them I lo..." she stopped right there. I knew what she was going to say.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, "But I needed you to remember. It was killing me this whole week,"

"I really can't dance?" she smiled, "That's embaressing."

"Hey but you can sing, better than an angel I know," I joked.

"Why don't you come in?" she said, "We got some catching up to do,"

I nodded as we both entered her house. I hope this would work out.

* * *

><p>Finally! I updated! Hopefully I will again soon. Thnx for waiting and please review. :)<p> 


	6. A New Start

**Yes! I know! It's been forever! Please Please Please forgive me! :D**

**School has got the best of me...plus writer's block...my worst enemy.**

**I hope this makes for it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Porter POV<strong>

I can't believe it worked. My angel magic actually worked in bringing back her memory.

I told Roni about my life so far and my recent assignment with Carl.

She seemed happy, but quiet. Maybe my magic had a slight side effect because she seemed zoned out.

The next day at school, I was happy that I didn't have to pretend that we didn't know each other.

"Hey Porter," exclaimed Carl from across the hall, "You left in such a hurry this morning."

"Yeah sorry Carl," I apologized, "I was just looking for Roni, but I didn't see her walking to school."

"Yeah I think Jane and her came early to work on the play," explained Carl, "Someone is happy to get their old girlfriend back."

I sighed a bit, realizing something. Roni and I didn't talk about us, whatsoever. We didn't mention our old relationship, and whether or not we should pick it up or not.

"I am so stupid," I shook my head, "Maybe that's why she was kind of sad."

"What did you do?" asked Carl as we walked to our locker.

"Well, I told her about my life, and she told me about hers, but I forgot to tell her I still have feelings for her," I explained, "Maybe I should do that now."

"Porter wait!" exclaimed Carl as he grabbed my shoulder, "Maybe your taking this a bit fast."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I get it, your happy to get Roni back, but she just remembered you and about Angels yesterday...maybe you should give her the time to adjust," Carl said.

I thought for a moment but then shook my head, "Nah, trust me. Who knows more about girls again?"

Carl rolled his eyes as he got out his books, "Okay man, but just be careful."

I nodded as I made my way to find Roni. I saw the brunette right beside Jane's locker, reading something from her notebook.

Maybe I should give her a small surprise...

When the coast was clear, I nodded my head, and magically made a basket of sweets pop into her locker.

Roni looked startled as she jumped back a bit.

"So, I'm guessing you don't like my surprise..." I smiled as I approached her.

"Oh Porter, it was you," she smiled back, "Sorry...no I love it, I just forgot about these little magical moments you know?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," I said, "There are alot of those here at Bennet High."

Roni put down her basket full of sweets and frowned a bit.

**RONI POV**

"Something wrong?" Porter asked, seeming a bit worried.

"No, nothing PJ," I tried to hide it, but even he knew that I wasn't a good liar.

"What happened?" Porter asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" I exclaimed. I didn't want him to think that he did something wrong, "It's just..."

"Roni, you know you can tell me anything..."

"Porter, this is too weird!" I exclaimed slightly.

"What?" he muttered a bit confused.

"Sorry, but this is just going way to fast," I tried to explain, "You remember every detail about me; my favourite colour, my favourite cupcake flavour, my favourite flower, the things that annoy me...but Porter I don't remember anything about us. The first time we met, the first time we hated each other, the first time we didn't hate each other..."

"I thought you remembered," Porter questioned.

"I remember bits and pieces," I explained, "Like I remember your assignment, my stagefright, even Dr Cassabi...but I don't even remember that we had a relationship. I mean did we even date? Kiss? Wait...did I even have my first kiss?"

Porter looked shocked, but I had to tell him. I mean, I feel like I have a connection with him, but it's all fuzzy.

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit, "You had your first kiss..."

"I did?" I was trying my best to remember, but it was still a blur, "Was it with you?"

Porter paused a bit, and kind of looked hurt that I said that.

"No Roni, it wasn't with me..." he answered giving a weak smile, "It was with someone else, from our old school."

Before I could ask who it was, the bell rang.

"You should get to class..." Porter suggested, "You don't want to be late for Mr Munro's math class."

Porter turned around and started to walk off towards the opposite direction.

Don't lose him again Roni, I thought to myself.

"Hey Jackson!" I exclaimed, slamming my locker closed as I ran to him with my basket.

"Yeah Blake?" he taunted back.

"How about we go catch a movie tonight?" I asked, offering him a cupcake.

"Did I hear that right?" he taunted, "Veronica Blake is asking me on a date?"

"Not a date!" I exclaimed, "Hanging out, and catching up properly."

"Well...I'm kind of busy," he explained, "You see there's this really cute girl in our drama class who's got an eye on me."

"On you?" I questioned him suspiciously, "I can't believe people in this school adore you."

"What's not to like?" he bragged, "But hey, I'll make a special exception...just this once."

"Thanks," I smiled sincerely. He was always going to be the same old Porter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dennis POV<strong>

It was one of those typical lazy mondays. Well acutally, everyday is lazy when you are a raccoon.

Dr Cassabi was called down to the principal's office, so I was playing in his chair.

"Round and round and round I go!" I exclaimed as I started to spin in his chair.

Suddenly I heard someone come in the room.

I quickly jumped out from the chair, but since I was a bit dizzy, I ended up knocking everything off of Dr Cassabi's desk.

"I am so sorry Dr Cassabi!" I exclaimed nervously, "I'll clean it up right away."

I looked up, and saw that it wasn't Dr Cassabi who came into the room, but a teenage boy. A boy around Porter's age, I was guessing. He had dark, black short hair, and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a leather jacker covering his grey shirt.

"Do I look like Dr Cassabi?" the guy snapped, a bit annoyed as he sat on Dr Cassabi's chair.

"Wait..." I stuttered, "You can see me?"

I was in stealth mode, so only ones who can see me were Angels.

"Yes I can see you..." The boy continued, "And I need your help..."

"My help?" I repeated. What exactly did this guy want.

"Well actually, not your help, more like Denise's?"

"Who?" I muttered. Why did he say Denise.

The boy clapped his hands twice, and suddenly a light surrounded me.

It seemed to blind me for a moment, but then when the light dimmed down, I realized I was the same height as the guy.

"What did you just do?" I asked, realizing that my voice had also changed, to a girl's voice.

I looked down, and saw that I had legs, and hands. Quickly grabbing the mirror in Dr Cassabi's desk, I saw my reflection. My long brunnete hair, my freckles, my opposable thumbs! My memory came rushing back to me.

"I'm back!" I exclaimed in happiness, "But how did you..."

"That's my secret," said the guy, "But since I did a favour for you, you need to do one for me."

I looked at him confused, "What do you want?"

"I need you to help me with Porter Jackson..." he explained calmly, "I need him to lose his angel wings, permanently."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**A villian in the mix?**

**I hope you guys forgive me for the long wait.**

**Until Next Time **

**-Marie :)**


End file.
